1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved internal combustion engine, and more specifically, to an internal combustion engine of rotary design. The engine eliminates most of the moving parts of the conventional reciprocating engines such as cylinders, pistons, connecting rods, crankshaft, timing gears or chains, camshaft, push rods, rocker arms, valves, and valve springs, and the like. In a preferred embodiment, the rotary engine of this invention is designed to deliver four power impulses per revolution, each of which drives the rotors one-fourth of one revolution, and is built to provide a favorable horsepower-per-weight ratio with a displacement which is smaller than conventional engines presently in commercial use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of the prior art regarding rotary internal combustion engines is U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,589 to Wilbert M. Scott, which patent discloses a rotary engine with an oval inner wall surface and a rotor equipped with radially sliding vanes which operate on cam tracks. A predominant difficulty with an engine of this design is the problem of effecting proper sealing of the vanes as they traverse the cam tracks and also effecting proper lubrication of the engine parts.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved internal combustion engine and particularly, an improved engine of the rotary type, which may be effectively cooled and sealed against high pressure and is, therefore, more efficient than predecessor designs.
Another object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine which has no conventional cylinders, pistons, connecting rods, crankshaft, timing gears or chain, camshaft, push rods, rocker arms, valves or valve springs.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel rotary internal combustion engine which can be fitted with conventional engine service items such as a water pump, oil pan, carburetor or fuel injection device, intake and exhaust manifolds, oil pump, and the like, with minimum or no service item design alterations.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine which can be designed to utilize substantially any number of spark plugs or alternative fuel ignition means.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine of the rotary type which has a minimum number of moving parts and which is therefore essentially maintenance free.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a rotary engine which can be quickly and easily disassembled by removing two end plates, repaired, and reassembled when maintenance is needed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine which can be adapted to operate on a variety of fuels such as gasoline, bottled gas or other fuel suited for conventional engines.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine which is characterized by a longer engine life and less maintenance than conventional engines due to the presence of fewer moving parts and corresponding reduction of friction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rotary engine, the displacement of which is far smaller, and the friction of which is reduced to a small fraction of that present in conventional cylinder-type reciprocating internal combustion engines and rotary engines.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an engine which is characterized by a greatly increased horsepower-to-weight ratio as compared to conventional engines.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine of the rotary design which is physically small in size, and yet which will develop horsepower levels comparable to conventional engines.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rotary internal combustion engine having an essentially cylindrical housing and an essentially cylindrically shaped rotor positioned in eccentric relationship within the housing to provide the capability for compressing, igniting and expanding fuel.